Betrayal?
by MyrtlePheonix
Summary: Following the Grand Prix final, Viktor takes Yuuri to Russia, along with Yurio and Otabek. Yurio lets it slip that Viktor may have left a broken heart behind when he rushed off to Japan, sending Yuuri into a panic. Can Viktor and Yuuri get past this? Yurio and Otabek also try to work out how they feel about each other.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One **

**Story Takes Place Following Finals in Barcelona**

**Japan**

The excitement from the final was dying down. Yuuri sat looking at the silver medal hanging on it's ribbon, cold against his bare chest. He traced his finger around the medal's surface, lost in thought. Viktor wandered in and lent against the wall, watching.

"It is still not gold Yuuri", he teased, a half smile on his lips.

Yuuri started back to reality and smiled.

"I know, Viktor but I will try harder next time. I will get you a gold to kiss if it kills me".

"Don't be dramatic", Viktor laughed, "Are you packed? The plane will not wait for us. Yurio is meeting us at the airport. Once he says goodbye to Otabek".

"Is there something going on there?" Yuuri asked, one eyebrow raised?

Viktor laughed, "There should be but they are both oblivious to how the other feels. Some people can't see what is right in front of their faces at times." He raised an eyebrow back at Yuuri who blushed. "Get dressed Yuuri, we have a plane to catch and I might be tempted to change my mind and have to kiss that medal and what it is sat on". Yuuri blushed again as Viktor strolled out of the room laughing to himself.

**The Airport**

Less than an hour later, Viktor and Yuuri made it to the airport to meet Yurio to fly to St Petersburg. Viktor nudged Yuuri in his ribs to draw attention to the fact that standing next to Yurio was Otabek, complete with traveling bag. Yuuri scowled at Viktor,

"Don't you embarrass him Viktor, he is still young. Even if he likes to pretend he is tough".

"Ok, ok, I'll be good!" Viktor pouted.

Yuuri blushed as he looked at Viktor's pouting face. Following the kiss on the ice, Yuuri had been longing to kiss that face again but they had not seemed to have had time with training and preparing for the final. Yuuri had struggled with his confidence to bring it up and they never seemed to be alone anymore. And when they were, Viktor seemed distracted ever since they had decided they were going to go to Russia. Viktor waved at Yurio to get his attention. Yurio looked over but did not wave back as Viktor and Yuuri walked over to join him and Otabek.

"Hello Viktor, hello Piggy", Yurio said. "Otabek is coming with us, his trainer told him to have a break so I said he should come with us." Yurio had a look on his face, almost challenging someone to argue with him.

Viktor grinned, "You remember we said we would be training, right? But that's great, you two are so cute together.". Yuuri shoved Viktor on his ribs as Yurio's face turned red and angry.

"What the hell does that mean?" Yurio yelled, "Anyway, I don't know what you are so smug about. What is Ari going to say about your little piggy, huh?"

The smile dropped from Viktor's face and he turned and walked away from the group.

"Viktor?" Yuuri said, confused with Viktor's sudden mood change.

Yuuri looked at Yurio, "What on earth is going on?" Yurio smirked, "You will see when we get to Russia, Piggy,"

Yurio pulled on Otabek's arm "Let's go get coffee, the flight is not for a while yet"

Otabek looked as confused at Yuuri felt at the sudden change in mood between the two Russians but he followed Yurio towards the coffee shop, with a last backwards glance at Yuuri who now stood alone with his bag, looking more confused than anyone he had ever seen.

Viktor splashed water on his face and stared at his reflection in the bathroom mirror. Damn Yurio and his mouth, he thought. But deep down he knew Yurio was right, he had not given Ari a thought since he had come to Japan to coach Yuuri. He had been so caught up with getting Yuuri to the finals and his complicated feelings toward Yuuri, that he had put his life prior to his spur of the moment decision to come to Japan behind him. He took a deep breath and realised Yuuri would be wondering where he had gone. He pulled himself together and walked back to where he had left Yuuri. Viktor opened his mouth but Yuuri beat him to it.

"Who is Ari?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**St Petersburg (Before Viktor left for Japan)**

Arianna Babikova stretched out across the double bed and tried to convince herself she wanted to get up. As she laid, splayed across the bed, she listened to the sound of water coming from the bathroom. No point getting up yet, she needed a shower and she knew that she would not be asked to share. For the past few weeks Arianna and Viktor Nikiforov had been having, well she didn't really know what it was. They had been friends since childhood and one drunken, lonely night a few weeks ago, they had slept together for the first time. It had happened one other time, not counting last night. Arianna was under no disillusion at all that it meant anything more than sex to Viktor, once morning came it was always like it never happened and he treated her as he had always done, as a friend and no more. How did Ari feel? She didn't know. She loved Viktor, she always had but never more than as a friend. She groaned and rolled over as the sound of the shower stopped, sometimes she wished more than anything they had never started this. There was only one thing that could come of it, and it was not happy ever after. Not for her anyway.

Viktor stood naked in the bathroom, angry that he had given in again and allowed the drink and loneliness take over and spent the night with Ari. He could not even remember most of the night. He really needed to cut back on the drinking. He had spent the early evening, watching and re-watching a viral video of the Japanese skater, Yuuri Katsuki skating Viktor's routine. It had not been flawless but there was potential there and Viktor could not get the image of Yuuri at the post competition party out of his mind. He had been like a different person compared to the skater who had fallen so badly during his routine. Viktor smiled to himself as he thought about the image of Yuuri and Christophe, on the stripper pole and a drunken Yuuri, dragging Viktor to dance and clinging to him, half naked, begging Viktor to coach him. Viktor had tried to get Yuuri's attention the following morning but the Japanese skater had walked away without acknowledging him which had hurt slightly. Viktor had been confused but wondered if Yuuri was embarrassed about the night before. The younger man had been on Viktor's mind for the last year but he had never seen him at any events after that night. The viral video had, however, caught Viktor's attention and he had decided that there was serious potential there, and not just for skating. So this morning in the shower, in true Viktor fashion, he had decided he was going to Japan to offer to coach Yuuri Katsuki.

Three hours later, Viktor was on a plane to Japan. At no point did it cross his mind that he had not said good bye to Arianna. Once Viktor had a plan in mind, everything else disappeared.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Russia**

Arianna sat and re-read the text message she had received from Yuri Plisetsky that morning. They were coming back to Russia and Viktor was bringing his skater with him. Ari stared at the phone. How did she feel? She had no idea. She had not seen Viktor since he left but along with everyone else in the skating world, she had seen him kiss Yuuri. She had not been as shocked as other people seemed to be. Viktor was fluid with his love. Male or female, if he desired them he was single minded in his pursuit. But Ari had watched them as each time Yuuri had prepared to skate. She had seen how they looked at each other, the way they never took their eyes off each other. Had it finally happened? Was Viktor finally in love? She smiled and realised he was probably worrying himself sick about seeing her but deep down Ari had always known he was not the man for her, the sex had been good but that was all it was, sex. Ari smiled to herself and leant down to tighten the laces on her skates. She may not be crying herself to sleep over this but that did not mean she could not have some fun at Viktor's expense. He deserved to suffer a little bit for not telling her he was leaving and, even worse in her opinion, not telling her, one of his best friends, about the new love of his life. And as for Yuri Plisetsky, the little tell tale, she had noticed how he looked at Otabek, the Kazakhstan skater. He needed to learn a lesson about telling tales and Ari planned to tease him mercilessly. With a chuckle, Ari stepped onto the ice, the next few weeks should be fun and anyway, Ari had a little surprise of her own for them.

**Hours later**

Yuuri was exhausted physically and mentally as they waited for their bags and made their way to the hotel. Viktor had given up his apartment after he came to Japan as he had intended to stay with Yuuri as long as he had to. They had barely spoken on the plane, each of them trapped with their own thoughts. They picked up the key and made their way to their room, Yuuri thinking it may have been better if they had booked single rooms instead of double. It was late so at least he could just go to bed and avoid any painful conversation until morning. He was relieved to see that the room was large and had two decent sized double beds. At least this would prevent any awkwardness whilst they sorted out their feelings.

'Well until I sort out mine'. Yuuri thought. Viktor had not faltered in his conviction that things would be OK and that his desire was for Yuuri and no one else. Yuuri just wished he was as sure.

Yuuri came out of his thoughts to realise Viktor was standing directly behind him, so close he could feel his breath on his neck. Yuuri tensed up and closed his eyes.

"Viktor, I am sorry, I can't do this. I'm exhausted and need to clear my head. Please give me some space until I work out how I feel" Yuuri said, not turning round so he did not have to look into Viktor's eyes. He loved Viktor's eyes and he did not think he would be able to control himself if he turned round.

He heard Viktor sigh, "Ok Yuuri but I promise this will be OK. I love you."

And with that Viktor walked away from Yuuri and stripping off his clothes fell into bed, tears running down his handsome face.

Yuuri sat down on his bed, did Viktor just say he loved him? He looked over at the still form of his coach laying in his bed. 'I love you too Viktor, but I can't tell you until I know I can have you by my side forever', Yuuri thought.

Yuuri did not even bother to get undressed. He hit the light switch next to his bed and fell back on the bed, fully dressed and lay staring at the ceiling in the dark. This was not how he had envisioned their first night together here. A single tear rolled down his face as he rolled over onto his side, facing away from Viktor, and fell into a shallow, disturbed sleep.

**Yurio and Otabek**

Oblivious to the pain he had caused, Yurio was relishing being back in Russia and having Otabek there with him. He had also chosen to stay in a hotel, although he could have stayed with his grandfather. Having a hotel room gave him more freedom and a chance to hang out with Otabek. Yurio had never had a friend before, he knew people sure, but he did not like most of them. Yurio was an angry person, he always had been but Otabek made him feel less angry and he actually enjoyed spending time with him. It was late when they got to the hotel and Yurio had reluctantly said good night to Otabek in the hallway and headed to his own room.

He had not heard back from Ari and he was not really sure why he had been so keen to tell the Piggy about her. Sometimes, he could not help himself and he had enjoyed to look on Viktor's face at the time. To be honest though, he was feeling a bit guilty about it now. Otabek had asked him about it and he had filled him and Yurio thought he saw a look of disappointment in Otabek's eyes as he told him.

"That was a bit cruel, Yurio. Viktor and Yuuri care for each other a lot. I would hate it if someone said something like that to me in front of the person I love".

Yurio's heart had missed a beat. Did Otabek have a girlfriend? It confused Yurio why that thought bothered him so much. Otabek was his friend, nothing more. Yurio had never considered his own sexuality. He was only 16 and he had never had a girlfriend. He had always assumed he was straight. But deep down there was a niggle. Otabek and he were friends, but why did his heart speed up every time he looked into his friends dark eyes or every time he watched him skate? Yurio shook his head and got undressed and into bed. It was ridiculous, what on earth would Otabek think if he knew he was thinking like this? He would not want to be friends anymore and that thought terrified the young Russian skater.

**[Otabek POV]**

Otabek looked around his hotel room and threw his bag on the bed. The plane journey had been long and awkward. Viktor and Yuuri were barely speaking and Yurio seemed oblivious to the pain he had caused by his careless comment. Yurio had explained the situation but unlike Yurio, Otabek felt awful for Viktor and Yuuri.

Also unlike Yurio, Otabek knew he was gay. He had never felt any attraction towards any of the girls he had been around in his life and within the skating world, he was often around pretty girls in tight fitting costumes. But it did nothing for him. He had never felt much for anyone, until the day he saw Yurio skating his Agape. His heart had beat faster as he watched the stunningly beautiful young Russian put his heart and soul into his skate. And Otabek had to admit, that a tight costume on Yurio did more for him than anything he had ever experienced. But what did he do? Yurio was younger than him, only 16 and even though Otabek, suspected Yurio liked men, he was not sure. It may just be wishful thinking. Otabek had been so happy to come with Yurio to Russia but he wanted more. He did not want to be in a different room. He wanted to fall asleep with Yurio in his arms and look into his green eyes whilst caressing his body. Otabek felt himself harden and realised he would not get any sleep until he dealt with it. He lay down on his bed, his member in his hand. He closed his eyes and his hand moved up and down his member, causing pleasure to course through his body. With a final gasp, Otabek moaned Yurio's name and came on his own chest wishing he was not alone.

Otabek cleaned himself up and lay in bed, he was exhausted from travelling and his orgasm, so he fell asleep fairly fast, with visions of a blonde, green eyed boy haunting his dreams.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Ice Rink**

Yuuri sat on a bench next to the rink, lacing up his skates. There were people on the ice but Yuuri had not looked properly at anyone. There were a few women here but he had no idea what Ari looked like and Viktor had not said if she was amongst them. Viktor finished lacing his skates and tapped Yuuri on the thigh, causing Yuuri's heart to skip. Even the slightest touch from Viktor's hand had that effect.

"You ready, Yuuri", Viktor said with a smile

Yuuri nodded but inside he was falling apart. How could Viktor act so normal? Did he not realise how much Yuuri was suffering? Yuuri was just about to stand up when he heard Yurio shout the worst thing he could have heard.

"Hey Ari, we are here!"

Yuuri fought the desire to run, to leave and not come back. He could not even look up. He felt more than saw Viktor stand up next to him and the swish of skates as someone pulled up on the ice next to them and a female voice say,

"Well, well, well look what the cat dragged in. Hello Viktor, been a while."

"Hello Ari," Viktor replied, "It is good to see you."

Yuuri forced himself to look up and before him stood a woman about the same age as Viktor. Ari was beautiful. She was all flaming red hair and eyes as green as Yurio's. She glanced past Viktor and met Yuuri's eyes,

"And you must be Yuuri", was all she said but it was enough to make Yuuri feel like he needed to throw up with nerves.

"Nah, his name is Piggy", Yurio chirped happily earning him a dirty look from Viktor and a look of disapproval from Otabek.

Ari smiled slightly, "So, lets have it Viktor. Tell me why you decided to disappear on me and not contact me? Did you think that it would not upset me? Did my feelings mean so little to you? One minute there you were and then later that same day gone, not even a goodbye letter!"

The tension rose and it became too much for Yuuri. He grabbed Viktor by his arm.

"I have to go Viktor, I can't do this. Why did you bring me here? What about my feelings? Is there anyone whose heart you have not broken recently?"

Yuuri let out a sob, grabbed his bag and went to the changing rooms to remove his skates and put his shoes back on so he could go back to the hotel and, if he could arrange it, the first plane back to Japan.

After the departure of Yuuri, a shocked silence fell. Even Yurio looked stunned and slightly concerned. Ari was the first to speak.

"Oh God, Viktor, I am so sorry. I was just messing with you. You know I did not think there was seriously anything between us, don't you? I did not mean to upset Yuuri. I'm so sorry. I just wanted to tease you a bit."

Viktor did not reply but turned to walk after Yuuri, tears in his eyes as he was forced to admit he had messed up badly. After Viktor had left, Ari looked at Yurio.

"Let this be a lesson mister! People get hurt when you don't think before you open your mouth!" Ari put her blade guards on and rushed after Viktor and Yuuri.

"Why the hell is she mad at me? She slept with Viktor, not me" Yurio asked Otabek, genuine

confusion on his face.

Otabek shrugged, not willing to tell the boy he loved that sometimes he could be really mean and hurt people. Instead he opted for diplomatic.

"She is just upset, let's leave them to sort things out and get some practice."

Yurio nodded but the guilt that had plagued him the night before, raised it's head again. Otabek smiled at Yurio and stepped onto the ice. He decided to take a chance and turned back to hold his hand out to help Yurio onto the ice. Yurio looked surprised but took his hand and stepped onto the ice.

"I'm not an old man like Viktor you know", he joked but aware that the touch of Otabek's hand had made his heart race.

"I know", Otabek laughed. Unaware of the effect on Yurio, Otabek was just happy to have had contact. Maybe this trip would not be so bad!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Changing Room**

Yuuri sat on the bench, sobbing. His heart was broken and he did not know what to do. Seconds later, Viktor arrived and fell to his knees in front of Yuuri.

"Go away Viktor", Yuuri sobbed "I need you to go away. I can't even look at you right now. It hurts so much".

Viktor grabbed hold of Yuuri's hands. "Look at me, Yuuri damn it, look at me"

Yuuri raised his eyes slightly but could not look at Viktor's face. Viktor opened his mouth to speak but just as he did, Ari arrived in the door to the changing room.

"Viktor, go back to the rink. I want to speak to Yuuri...alone."

Viktor looked at Ari, "I don't..."

"Now Viktor", Ari said, pointing with her hand back towards the rink.

Viktor reluctantly got his feet and left. Ari checked he had gone and went over to sit next to the heart broken Yuuri.

"I am so sorry Yuuri. I did not mean anything I said. I was just playing with Viktor. I am not going to lie to you, when he left without telling me it hurt. Not because I love him like a boyfriend but because I have known him since we were children and he was my best friend. He just left, with no goodbye and next thing I know, he is coaching you."

Ari looked over at Yuuri, "He loves you, you know. I have seen it in the way he looks at you. It was obvious even over a TV screen. I was angry with Viktor. Not because he was in love with you but because he did not even have the decency to tell me he was going to coach you or that he had fallen in love with you. We never had secrets before. This is me being 100% honest with you here, I love that man but not in the way that you think. He is like a brother to me. What happened between us was...a mistake...a huge mistake and I have no intention of trying to get between you or allowing anything like that to EVER happen again. I know you do not know me, but I hope we can be friends one day. I am happy for Viktor that he has found you. Really, I am. I am not a threat to you and don't listen to the other Yuri, he is all mouth and does not think."

Yuuri sat and listened to Ari as she spoke. By now they were both in tears. Ari leant over and wrapped Yuuri in a hug and without saying another word, left to go back to the rink.

As she left, she walked past Viktor waiting outside.

"Now you can go in. I'll make sure you are not disturbed." Ari briefly leant her head against Viktor's chest, smiled sadly and walked back towards the rink.

Viktor watched her go, wondering if their relationship would ever be the same or if it had been damaged in a way that would not get better. Shaking the thought from him head, he went back into the changing room, first things first, he had to speak to Yuuri.

Yuuri raised his head as Viktor walked in and gave a tear stained smile, "Ari seems nice. She is not at all what I had worked myself up to believe." he said "I am sorry I caused a scene but I have been so stressed and upset. I thought I was going to lose you before I even got to have you."

Viktor did not say anything, just smiled and pulled Yuuri to his feet and kissed him hard. Yuuri gasped as Viktor's tongue pushed against his mouth, asking for entrance. Yuuri opened his mouth, allowing Viktor's tongue to explore his mouth. Viktor pulled away to look Yuuri in the eyes.

"You will not lose me, not ever. I want you and I love you and right now I need you". Viktor's voice was husky with desire as he manoeuvred Yuuri backwards against the wall, his mouth meeting Yuuri's once more.

Yuuri moaned slightly as he felt Viktor's hands moving across his chest. Even through his clothes, it was the most erotic thing ever. Yuuri gasped as Viktor moved his hand inside the waistband of this training clothes.

"Viktor, what are you doing? Someone might come in!"

Viktor smiled, "They won't, Ari is keeping them away." His hand grasped Yuuri's member through his boxers, causing Yuuri to moan.

"Viktor..." Yuuri moved his hands to Viktor's chest but Viktor shook his head and used his other hand to move Yuuri's hands back against the wall.

"Not this time, this time you are all mine. Later you can play too", Viktor winked as he carried on moving his hand up and down's Yuuri's member, causing short, sharp moans to escape Yuuri's mouth.

Yuuri had never felt this good. He got lost in the feeling of Viktor's tongue exploring his mouth and his hand stroking him. Viktor's hand moved inside his boxers and carried on with his stroking. Yuuri groaned and leant his head back against the wall.

"Vikor, I am going to come if you carry on."

"That's fine Yuuri, let yourself go. This is just a taster of my plans for later."

Viktor's hand moved faster, building up friction until we a last cry of 'Viktor', Yuuri emptied himself into Viktor's hand. Yuuri's breathing was fast and he pulled Viktor into a hug, holding him so tight as if he was afraid if was not real.

"Did you enjoy that Yuuri?" Viktor asked, his ice blue eyes smiling.

"Yes, it was amazing. So much better than when I do it on my own," Yuuri said into Viktor's neck.

Viktor pushed Yuuri away to arms length so he could look him in the eye, "Do you believe me when I say I love you, Yuuri?"

"Yes, I do and I love you too."

Viktor smiled. "Well I'm glad as I will not be going anywhere. Now go clean yourself up and get that sexy ass on the ice, we have practice."

Yuuri smiled shyly and walked to the bathroom to clean his come off his stomach. Viktor gave him a slap on the butt as he walked past.

"See you out there. Hopefully, you have some energy left," Viktor laughed, washed his hand and went back to the rink, feeling happier than he had in a long time.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Time skip, Later That Evening**

Yurio laid on his stomach on Otabek's bed, looking at his phone. Today had been weird. Things had kicked off at the ice rink but Ari must had said something to Viktor and Yuuri that helped because not long after they all left, she came back on her own looking sad. She had taken off her guards and stepped back into the ice.

"No one goes to the changing room until Viktor and Yuuri get back, give them some space." She has mainly been looking at Yurio, which he thought was a bit uncalled for.

Viktor had reappeared 10 minutes later on his own with a contented smile of his face and Yuuri had appeared not long after. They seemed to be back to normal so Yurio assumed they had sorted themselves out. Viktor skated up behind Yuuri and put his arms around his waist, whispering something in his ear that made him blush. 'Oh good,' Yurio thought, 'the lovebirds are back'.

Ari seemed ok with it all and was busy practising at the other end of the rink so Yurio had concentrated on his training. Well, sort of, he mainly watched Otabek skate. He was so strong and he got amazing height and distance with his jumps. He had noticed that Ari kept looking over at him and Otabek with a smirk on her face. He frowned and wondered what the hell was up with her now.

After the rink, they had spent time walking around showing Yuuri and Otabek the sights and grabbing something to eat but now he was alone with Otabek as Viktor and Yuuri had disappeared to their own room. Ari had been making comments all afternoon about young love and Yurio was beginning to think she may have lost her mind with all the stuff that had happened!

Yurio put down his phone and sat up, looking at Otabek. "Hell of a day today, huh?"

Otabek put down his own phone, "Yeah it was...different. Looks like the Yuuri, Viktor, Ari situation is sorted though. So that is better, huh?"

Yurio shrugged, "Whatever, all it means is Viktor and Yuuri will be unbearably loved up again."

"What is wrong with that?" Otabek asked. "I would be the same with the person I love."

Yurio blinked hard, 'Otabek loves someone and he has not told me. That is the second time he has mentioned it' he thought.

"Ohhhh so who do you love huh? You can't keep a secret like that from your best friend," Yurio said, laughing although on the inside he felt slightly sick. He had no idea why the thought of Otabek in love bothered him.

Otabek sighed and shook his head, smiling at the same time "None of your business, little man."

Yurio spluttered, "Little man? Who the hell you calling little man? You are not exactly a giant!"

Otabek laughed and playfully shoved Yurio over onto his back, "Bigger than you though," he smiled.

Yurio yelped and sat up to shove Otabek back, 'God he is handsome' Yurio thought. Yurio was halfway leant towards Otabek to shove him when the realisation of what he had just thought hit him like a shovel. He paused, his hands resting on Otabek's chest.

Otabek noticed the change in look on Yurio's face and wondered if he had made him uncomfortable by pushing him over. "You ok?" he asked, looking down at Yurio's hands resting on his chest.

Yurio nodded but did not move his hands. Suddenly he blurted out "I don't understand what I am feeling, Otabek"

Otabek looked into Yurio's eyes and saw a desire that mirrored his own. Taking a chance, Otabek leant forward and placed a kiss on Yurio's lips. It was only a brief kiss and then he pulled back, looking again at the younger boy. Yurio stared back at him, looking confused.

"I have wanted to do that since I met you," Otabek said. "I was worried it would ruin our friendship and I am still worried but I had to. After all this with Yuuri and Viktor, I could not control myself anymore. Are you ok?"

Yurio nodded and smiled, blushing "Yeah I am ok, erm...would you do that again?"

Otabek smiled and leant back over, kissing Yurio hard on the mouth and pushing his body back onto the bed so he was laying underneath him. He pushed his tongue against Yurio's mouth until he was granted access. As he kissed him, Otabek ran his hand down Yurio's thigh, smiling at the gasp Yurio let out.

"Still ok?" Otabek asked

Yurio nodded. Otabek smiled back and moved to kissing Yurio's neck, pushing his hand under his shirt to gently squeeze Yurio's nipple. He was rewarded with a slight moan, which turned him on so much it hurt. "Are you sure you want to do this Yura?"

Yurio lay on the bed looking up into his eyes, "I'm sure but I don't know what to do. I mean I have not done any of this before." Yurio look embarrassed to admit that he had no experience when it came to sex. The Russian Tiger was really just a kitten at times. Otabek found it adorable , yet sexy.

"Don't worry, I'll show you" Otabek smiled "Let's start by taking some of these clothes off, huh?

Otabek sat up, straddling Yurio's hips and pulled his own t-shirt over his head. Yurio swallowed hard as he looked at Otabek's bare, muscular chest, so different to his own. Would Otabek find his smaller frame off-putting. Otabek pulled Yurio up to a sitting position and did the same for his t-shirt, taking in the smooth, pale chest underneath him. Yurio looked so different to his normal, cocky self and Otabek worried he was asking too much too soon.

"Let's take this slow shall we? We don't have to go all the way tonight, lets start with something a bit less".

Yurio was not sure whether he was happy with this or not, he wanted to do this so badly but he was feeling scared, not a feeling he was used to. He looked up into Otabek's brown eyes and nodded.

Otabek pushed Yurio back onto the bed and undid both of their pants.

"Lift your hips up" he told Yurio as he pulled his pants and boxers over his hips.

Yurio yelped slightly and had a moment of panic that he was naked. He self consciously lowered his hands to cover himself but they were pushed away. Otabek smiled and said "It's OK, relax and just enjoy it."

Yurio nodded and glanced down, his eyes drawn to Otabek's erect member. He had never seen or touched one, other than he own and he felt nervous. As he watched, Otabek put this hand around both Yurio's and his own member, moving his hand steadily up and down both at the same time. Yurio gasped and pulled a pillow over his face, embarrassed but happy at the same time.

"Don't hide," Otabek said "You have nothing to be embarrassed about with me."

Yurio took the pillow from off his face and bit his lip to stop himself from moaning. Otabek took his hand from Yurio's penis and lowered his head so his mouth enclosed it. He licked his tongue up the length of it, swirling his tongue around the tip. Yurio groaned loudly, he had never felt anything like this before.

"Do you like this, Yura?" Otabek asked between licks.

Yurio nodded, "I am not going to last Otabek, I'm sorry. It is just too good"

"Don't worry it happens like that sometimes, especially on your first time, I want you to come in my mouth," Otabek put his head back down and started to bob his head up and down, taking the whole of Yuri in his mouth. As he moved faster, he felt Yurio lower his hands and grab onto his hair.

"Otabek, I'm coming, Oh god, don't stop" Yurio gasped, arching his back as he emptied himself into Otabek's mouth. Otabek swallowed quickly and pulled himself up to kiss Yurio.

"You are so cute when you are moaning," he teased. He went back to straddling Yurio. "Do you mind finishing me off? Or do you want to watch whilst I do it?"

Yurio tentatively reached his hand down and gripped Otabek's member. "Help me, so I know how you like it," he said.

Otabek put his hand on top of Yurio's and helped Yurio to get into a rhythm that brought him to the edge of orgasm. Otabek let out a deep groan and came all over both their hands and Yurio's chest. He collapsed against Yurio and sucked on his neck, hard enough to leave a mark.

He looked into Yurio's eyes and smiled "So anyway, about that person I love..."

Yurio laughed and said "It better be me, you idiot."

Otabek smiled and pulled Yurio into this arms, "Of course it is little man, of course it is."

**Yuuri and Viktor**

Yuuri felt both physically and mentally exhausted, he had returned to the rink and Viktor had pushed him to train hard. Repeating jumps until he was satisfied Yuuri had nailed them. Yuuri's body ached and all he wanted to do was collapse on his bed and sleep. However, he was also happy. The fears he had about Viktor and Ari were settled. It still felt odd knowing that there was history there but he believed Ari when she said she had no interest in restarting anything. He hoped that the friendship between Ari and Viktor could be fixed as he had seen the sadness is Ari's eyes when she looked over, although she had hidden it well and seemed happy to tease Yurio about Otabek pretty much constantly. Yuuri smiled to himself, he had never seen anyone able to take on Yurio and come out on top before but Ari certainly seemed to have a knack for winding him up.

Viktor walked out of the bathroom and Yuuri could hear water running.

"Get up Yuuri, I am running you a bath. Your body will feel better after a soak and I will even wash your back," Viktor winked and walked back to the bathroom.

Yuuri groaned and rolled off the bed, he ached all over. How did Viktor manage to not hurt after practice, he was older than Yuuri after all. Yuuri padded to the bathroom and looked in amazement at the scene before him. The room was lit with candles and the bath was full to the brim with bubbles. There was a bottle of wine and two glasses next to the bath and Viktor was stood there, beaming smile on his face.

"Surprise!" he said.

"How did you arrange this Viktor? I have been with you all day!" Yuuri was stunned

"I brought most of it with us," Viktor laughed. "It was always my plan to make you mine this trip. Now, clothes off and get in the bath before it cools down."

Yuuri stripped off, constantly aware of Viktor's eyes watching him and stepped into the bath, groaning in pleasure as the hot water caused all his muscles to relax at once. Viktor raised an eyebrow and said,

"Excuse me but save the moaning for me mister," followed by a chuckle that sounded extremely dirty!

Yuuri laid back and closed his eyes and as a result did not see Viktor strip off and step into the bath with him. "Shift up a bit Yuuri"

Yuuri opened his eyes in time to see Viktor lowering his perfect body into the bath. Water splashed over the sides but it seemed it was designed for two so they managed to get comfortable.

"Are you feeling better Yuuri? I never want to see you so upset again."

Yuuri nodded, his eyes still closed, "Yes, I do. I am happy Viktor, to be here with you and to know you want me like I want you."

Viktor smiled and moved his position so he was sitting on top of Yuuri's legs. He leant forward and kissed Yuuri gently, "I will never make you feel bad again, I promise".

Yuuri looked straight into Viktor's eyes and smiled, "So how about you make me feel good instead?"

Yuuri blushed not quite sure where he had found the courage to say that. He found expressing how he felt embarrassing but Viktor made him feel at ease. Viktor laughed and reached forward, his hand moving under the water, gently at first then harder as he worked Yuuri's erection, causing the younger man to gasp. Viktor smiled and pulled Yuuri upright with his other hand, guiding Yuuri's hand to his own erection.

"How about we make each other feel good this time?" He asked.

Yuuri nodded and began to move his own hand in time with Viktor's. His mouth sought Viktor's as he felt himself reaching his orgasm and a shudder went through his body as he came for the second time that day into Viktor's hand. Yuuri moved his hand faster and harder, watching Viktor's perfect face as he closed his eyes and leant back his head, mouth slightly open. God he was beautiful, Yuuri thought. Yuuri felt Viktor pushing himself harder into his hand and with a shudder and a cry of "Yuuri", Viktor emptied himself into Yuuri's hand, making them even. As they waited for their breathing to return to normal, they sat holding onto each other, foreheads together, just enjoying being together.

After a while, Viktor smiled and stood up, "Come on Yuuri, lets go to bed. I think we made a mess here."

He laughed and pulled Yuuri to his feet. He pushed him, still soaking wet, out of the bathroom and towards the bed.

"I hope you have some energy left cos we are not finished yet!" He said and with that pushed Yuuri onto the bed and reached for his bag. "Lets have some fun!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Following day**

The following day, Viktor was allowing them a day off to hang out and get some relaxation in. Considering the activities of the night before, all four skaters were fairly relieved to have a day off. Yurio had woken up wrapped in Otabek's arms and although he would quite happily have stayed there, he had thrown on his clothes and gone back to his own room to get freshened up, in case Viktor came knocking. Although he was happy with the events of the night before, he was not sure he was ready for everyone to know and Viktor could not keep a secret if his life depended on it. Yuuri and Viktor, had not slept much either. Once they had got to bed, they had talked more than anything else. Viktor had clearly had a lot more in mind, but Yuuri was exhausted and wanted to take things slow but that did not mean that they had not spent time exploring each other with their hands and mouths but they had stopped before going all the way as Yuuri was a virgin and Viktor did not want to rush him.

Ari had text Viktor that morning asking if she could meet them for coffee and after running it past Yuuri, Viktor had agreed and gone to drag Yurio and Otabek with them. Although things were a lot better, Yuuri still looked more comfortable with everyone there with him.

Ari had chosen a coffee shop not far from the hotel and was already there when the others arrived, hands wrapped around a coffee cup. Viktor thought she looked nervous which was not something he had ever seen. Ari was the most confident woman he knew, she never lost her nerve even at competition . Viktor smiled and waved and they made their way over to join Ari at the table, for some reason Yurio seemed to want to sit as far away from Ari as he could and Viktor assumed it was to get away from the teasing that had gone on the day before. As Yurio sat down between Yuuri and Otabek, Yuuri glanced across and blinked as he noticed a mark on Yurio's neck. He turned away quickly but suddenly it made sense why Yurio was not sitting next to Ari! Yuuri hoped Viktor had not noticed it either as there was no way that he would not mention it.

Ari smiled at Yuuri, "How are you this morning?"

"Better, thank you. Thank you for yesterday, it meant a lot." Yuuri smiled.

"I am just happy it is sorted. You guys make a great couple."

As Viktor returned from ordering coffee, Yurio made his first mistake. He turned his head to speak to Otabek and in doing so exposed his neck to both Ari and Viktor, who both saw the mark at the same time.

"Yurio, what is that on your neck?" Ari squealed!

"Yurio, is there something you want to tell me young man?" Viktor teased.

That was when Yurio made his second mistake. He rose to the teasing.

"None of your business. It is just a mark, a bruise or something." His bright red face saying more than his words did. He looked around for help but Otabek was just laughing and was no help whatsoever. "Seriously, you are not helping!"

"Soooo Yurio, how long has this been going on?" Ari asked, grinning. "I knew there was something, just like I knew about Yuuri and Viktor. I am so good at this relationship spotting thing!"

"Stop embarrassing him you two, although it is so cute!" Yuuri laughed looking at Yurio and Otabek.

"Shut up Piggy! Why are you all picking on me and not him?" Yurio growled pointing at Otabek.

"Because you are so much fun to tease." Ari said "And you deserve it for telling tales."

Yurio looked at Otabek for help but Otabek decided to join in the fun and lent across and kissed Yurio square on the mouth before sitting back, drinking his coffee and looking somewhat pleased with himself. Yurio was spluttering now whilst the other's laughed.

"It is fine Yurio, relax, we all knew you two liked each other. It is really not that much of a shock. It is very cute and we are happy for you." Viktor smiled.

Muttering under his breath, Yurio picked up his coffee as conversation returned to upcoming competitions. As the others talked, Yurio jumped slightly as he felt Otabek reach over and squeeze his leg. Yurio looked at him, not sure how he felt that Otabek had kissed him in public without asking him, but Otabek just winked at him and smiled and Yurio decided it was not that bad after all.

About 10 minutes later, the coffee shop door open and a handsome man walked in the door and made a bee line for their table. Ari jumped to her feet and threw her arms around the man's neck.

"Everyone, this is Anton, my fiancé," Ari gushed, her eyes locked on the man next to her.

Yuuri looked at Viktor who was sitting with his coffee cup half way to his mouth in surprise and the over at Yurio and Otabek who were just staring. Yuuri recovered the quickest.

"Congratulations Ari, pleased to meet you Anton, I'm Yuuri." Yuuri stood up to shake Anton's hand, which was given in a limp hand shake.

"Yes, congratulations Ari," Viktor finally managed. "What a surprise!"

"Yeah I guess it is," Anton said, "Maybe you should have stayed in contact more! I guess someone had to lose out, and I suppose it was you. Anyway, nice to meet you all, come on Ari we have to go meet my parents for lunch remember." He had his arm around Ari in a way that could only be described as possessive, whilst staring directly at Viktor, challenging him to reply.

Ari nodded, "Of course, I just wanted to introduce you to my friends first. Well guys I will see you later. Have a good day."

And with that Anton led Ari out of the door.

Viktor watched them leave and opened his mouth to speak but Yurio beat him to it.

"What an arsehole! Why is Ari marrying that prick?"

"I guess he makes her happy," Viktor said. "But you are right, he does not seem like a good person."

Viktor looked concerned and upset and Yuuri reached over the squeeze his hand.

"All you can do is be there for her Viktor. If she loves him, she won't listen to you if you say anything about him and it will not help rebuild your relationship with her." Yuuri said.

Viktor nodded and finished his coffee. "You're right, let's go do some shopping. Yurio and I will show you and Otabek where the best shops are."

And with that the four of them left to explore St Petersburg, enjoying the day off before training started again tomorrow.

**To be continued...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Evening**

Back at the hotel, Yuuri sat on the bed watching Viktor. He had been distracted all day and Yuuri guessed it was about the incident earlier with Anton and Ari. Although, Yuuri did not like to see Viktor like this, it bothered him that Viktor was this upset about Ari and her man. The insecurity that Yuuri had felt the day before was niggling at the edges of the mind. Was Viktor not as over Ari as he had said he was. Ari was a grown woman, she could marry whoever she wanted. Yuuri crawled over to the edge of the bed and put his arms around Viktor's neck and kissed the side of his face.

"What you thinking about?" he asked.

Viktor jumped slightly, "Sorry Yuuri, I was distracted. I am just being stupid, that man bothered me. I am not used to being spoken to like that."

Yuuri laughed, "Seriously? You are upset that someone was rude to you? Welcome to my life, Yurio is like that constantly with me!"

"He doesn't mean it though," Viktor argued. "Yurio is like that with everyone! I really think Anton hated me."

"Poor you," Yuuri smiled, "I don't hate you, isn't that more important? Do you want me to take your mind of it?"

Viktor looked back at Yuuri, "What did you have in mind?"

Yuuri untangled himself from around Viktor's neck and stood up. He moved round in front of Viktor and with a smile and a wink, took up his starting pose from his Eros routine.

"What do you think I have in mind?" he asked

Viktor smiled and pulled Yuuri close so that he was straddling his lap. Viktor moved his hands down to grab hold of Yuuri's ass, pulling him as close as he could as their lips met.

"I am not letting you off tonight," Viktor whispered. "Tonight you are going to be all mine. Don't worry, I'll be gentle...unless you say otherwise"

Yuuri nodded and blushed. Although his confidence had improved, he still struggled to believe that this was real at times and he was conscious of his lack of experience compared to Viktor.

"I want you to show me what you like Viktor, help me make you feel good."

Viktor looked at Yuuri, his ice blue eyes staring into Yuuri's brown ones and with a sudden burst of movement, flipped Yuuri over onto his back so that he was laying on the bed looking up at Viktor. Viktor smiled down at Yuuri and leant forward, pushing his mouth against Yuuri's forcing his tongue between his lips and running his hand up inside Yuuri's t-shirt.

"You are wearing way too may clothes, Yuuri" Viktor teased between kisses and rolled off to the side. "Take them off!"

"Don't you want to help me?" Yuuri asked

"No, I want to watch, seduce me," Viktor said, the same words he used every time Yuuri skated his Eros.

Totally out of his comfort zone, Yuuri knelt up on the bed and pulled his shirt over his head. He had no idea how to take his clothes off seductively! He looked at Viktor and said,

"I have no idea what I am doing here!"

Viktor laughed and leant forward,

"Just take them off, that will work! You have spent the last few months seducing me on the ice, it is not going to take much tonight."

Relieved, Yuuri stripped off the rest of his clothing and sat watching as Viktor took off his. He had seen Viktor naked so many times, Viktor got naked a lot when he thought about it. But then he had the body of a God! Even so, Yuuri could not take his eyes off him. His eyes were drawn down to Viktor's member, standing erect. Viktor followed his gaze,

"Told you it would not take much," he smiled, reaching to pull Yuuri towards him again. "Are you ok, Yuuri?"

Yuuri nodded and smiled "Yes, I am just nervous, I don't want to let you down."

"You could never let me down, Yuuri," Viktor said pushing him over onto his back. Viktor kissed Yuuri hard on the mouth, before moving his mouth down to his neck and then lower still to his chest. He circled his tongue around Yuuri's nipple, sucking harder as it became erect, causing a gasp to escape Yuuri's mouth. Viktor raised his head and looked Yuuri in the eye, "I am going to keep working my way down, you just relax and enjoy!"

Yuuri gulped and nodded as Viktor moved his mouth down his body to kiss his stomach and then moved to kiss the inside of his thigh, resulting in moan from Yuuri. Viktor raised his head to look up at Yuuri, laying with his eyes closed and shifted his position so he was in place to take Yuuri's member in his mouth. He pushed his mouth down the whole length of Yuuri's member, before running his tongue hard up the shaft and circling the tip. Yuuri gasped and arched his back slightly.

"Oh God Viktor that feels so good."

Yuuri opened his eyes and watched as Viktor's head bobbed up and down to the rhythm of his mouth moving up and down, taking as much a Yuuri into his mouth has he could. Yuuri could feel himself heading towards climax but just has he thought he could take no more, Viktor moved back up to kiss his lips.

"You still ok, Yuuri? Am I ok to take you now?" Viktor asked. "I will go really slow and tell me if it hurts."

"Of course you are ok, I want you, all of you. Are you sure I can't do anything in return?" Yuuri said

"No, this is what I want right now. I want you beneath me whilst I get to do whatever I want."

Viktor smiled and kissed Yuuri again before putting his fingers into Yuuri's mouth and telling him to suck them. Once his fingers were wet, Viktor lower his hand, moving his fingers to the entrance of Yuuri's passage. Yuuri held his breath as Viktor slowly pushed one finger inside him. Followed by a second. Yuuri caught his breath as it hurt slightly but it was not as bad as he had expected and he was so turned on that he would not have asked Viktor to stop, no matter what. Viktor slowly moved his fingers in and out, scissoring them slightly to prepare the way for his member.

"Ok Yuuri, I am ready. Let me know if you are uncomfortable".

Viktor kissed Yuuri, their tongues exploring each other's mouths and at the same time, he pushed himself into Yuuri, moaning slightly as he entered. Once he was fully in, he stopped and looked Yuuri in the eye. "Am I ok to start moving? It is not too painful is it?"

Yuuri shook his head, "No it is fine, take me Viktor"

Viktor began to thrust into Yuuri. He has wanted this for so long. As he reached and pressed against Yuuri's special spot, Yuuri cried out "Viktor" and clung to him as pleasure coursed through his body. Viktor continued, speeding up as he felt himself reaching his peak.

"Yuuri, make yourself come please, I want us to come together," Viktor gasped as he reached up and moved Yuuri's hand to his own member.

Yuuri moved his hand in rhythm to Viktor's thrusts which were coming harder and faster. With a cry, Viktor gave one last thrust and a cry of "Yuuri!" and came into Yuuri, whilst Yuuri emptied himself onto his own chest, his hands entwined in Viktor's hair. The couple collapsed against each other, breathing heavily. After a minute, Viktor rolled over to lay on his back, dragging Yuuri over so his head rested on his chest.

"Did you enjoy that Yuuri?" he asked.

"Of course I did!" Yuuri replied. "I have been waiting so long to be all yours and now I am. I could not be happier. Even the Gold would not have made me this happy Viktor."

Viktor smiled and pulled Yuuri close to him. "I'm glad Yuuri as I never intend to let you go."

Yuuri smiled contentedly and lay against Viktor's chest, enjoying the warmth of his flushed skin against his face. He owed Viktor so much, he helped him make his skating comeback and more importantly, helped Yuuri find his Eros. He did not think life could ever get any better than this moment.


	9. Chapter 9

**Yurio and Otabek**

Yurio and Otabek had decided that seeing as people knew they were seeing together; they may as well move all their stuff into one room. Otabek has packed up his bag and moved over to Yurio's room as it was bigger. They had arrived back after a day of shopping and Viktor and Yuuri had once again disappeared into their room, Viktor had seemed in a funny mood all afternoon. He had been very quiet since the incident with Ari and Anton. Yurio had no idea what was up with him. Anton was an arsehole but not much anyone could do about that! Otabek had arrived with his bags and Yurio had put Viktor out of his mind and concentrated on his evening with his boyfriend. God, that felt weird, calling him his boyfriend but Otabek had asked him that afternoon to make it official and Yurio had happily said yes.

Otabek dumped his bag at the end of the bed and sat down.

"You ok, you look tired?" he said.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just feel like I have been walking forever. My feet hurt and I am still achy from practice yesterday. I'll live."

"Glad to hear it," Otabek laughed, "Why don't we go grab a shower, the hot water will help."

"Yeah, wait we?"

"Yep, we. Unless you have gone all shy on me and don't want some company?"

"No, come with me, I just keep forgetting we can do stuff like this together now." Yurio smiled and got up. "You coming then?"

Otabek laughed, "Hopefully in a bit" and winked as Yurio blushed. Otabek loved this side of Yurio. A softer side who let his emotions show.

Otabek turned on the shower to warm up whilst they go undressed. Yurio had started to pull his top off but Otabek had stopped him. "No, let me,"

He leant in to kiss the younger boy, running his hands down his body over his clothes. Then standing back a bit he pulled Yurio's shirt over his head and undid his trousers. He felt Yurio shiver slightly, but the bathroom was hot so he hoped it was excitement not cold. Yurio stepped out of his trousers and stood in his underwear looking at Otabek expectantly. In the meantime, Otabek stripped off his own clothes and yanking Yurio's underwear down, pushed him back into the walk-in shower.

The hot water pounded down on their skin as Otabek pulled Yurio into his arms and kissed him hard, pushing his tongue in between Yurio's lips. They broke apart as Yurio started to splutter,

"Time out, I feel like I am drowning here!"

Otabek laughed and changed position so that his face was the one facing the water flow. "Better?"

"Yeah thanks. So, what should I do for you? You did all the work last time and I want to make it up to you."

Otabek smiled and put his hands on Yurio's shoulders, pushing him down to his knees so he was level with Otabek's erect penis. "Start with your hand and then if you feel like you can, you could use your mouth but just whatever you are comfortable with."

Yurio nodded and put his hand round Otabek's member moving his hand up and down. Otabek was bigger than he was and it fascinated Yurio to see the differences between them. The water made things slippery and his hand moved easily up and down in a steady rhythm. Yurio heard Otabek above him gasp slightly and felt him rest his hands on top of Yurio's head. Yurio took a deep breath and leant forward to take Otabek in his mouth. He started slightly at the salty taste of the pre-cum but it was not bad and he started to move his mouth to the same rhythm that he had used with his hand, listening to Otabek huff and groan. Yurio raised his eyes to look up at Otabek and found himself staring into Otabek's dark eyes.

"Stop now Yura or I am going to release into your mouth and I don't want it to end here," Otabek said, his voice husky.

Yurio removed his mouth and Otabek pulled him back onto his feet, Yurio's erect penis bumping against Otabek's as he stood up.

"Do you want to do all the way tonight?" Otabek asked. "If not, we can just carry on like this."

"I want to go all the way with you. You want to do me right?" Yurio asked, the confident side of him starting to emerge has he got more and more turned on.

"God yes, I want to be inside you more than anything but I don't want to hurt you."

"It will be fine, if it hurts a bit at first it will be ok. I can cope and I want you to be inside me too."

Otabek kissed Yurio hard and spun him round so he was facing the wall, pushing Yurio's hands against to wall so he could brace himself and pulling his hips towards him. Otabek held his hand under the shower for a minute and then gently pushed his finger against Yurio's passage, slipping it in slowly and small bit at a time, adding a second finger slowly as the first one made it's way in. He felt Yurio tense and give a yelp as the second finger entered.

"Are you ok? Does it hurt too much" Otabek asked, concerned

"No, it is ok, I can cope. It hurts but it is not unbearable and it feels good too. Please carry on" Yurio gasped.

Otabek pushed both fingers fully in and opened them to help make the way for him. Yurio yelped again and Otabek was not sure he should carry on but he was trusting that Yurio would tell him to stop if it was too much. He withdrew his fingers and moved closer to Yurio.

"Can I enter you now? I'll go slow."

Yurio nodded, not trusting himself to speak and Otabek slowly pushed himself into Yurio, enjoying how tight it felt. Yurio was whimpering gently in front of him and Otabek reached around Yurio's waist, taking his erection in his hand, causing the young Russian to gasp in pleasure.

"Are you ok if I start moving now? Please tell me if it hurts you,"

"Just do it, for God's sake, I want you, do it!" Yurio moaned.

Otabek started to thrust, slowly as first but building up speed as his excitement grew. He moved his hand up and down Yurio's erection, his hand moving in time with his thrusts. Yurio was making noises Otabek never thought he would hear from the feisty skater, small whimpers growing into gasps and moans and the momentum built up and the pleasure increased. Otabek wanted this moment to last forever but he felt himself reaching his peak and increased his thrusts until he could take it no more and released himself inside Yurio. He sped up his hand and was rewarded with a cry of "Otabek, Da!" and Yurio emptied himself into his hand.

For a minute, the only sound was of running water and heavy breathing as the pair tried to catch their breath. Yuri turned round and snuggled in against Otabek's chest, not speaking, just enjoying the closeness and the feel of the hot water on his back.

"You ok, little man?" Otabek asked with a grin

"Stop calling me that dammit!" Yurio said, slapping his hand against Otabek's bare chest. "But yeah, I am great. But I am even more tired now!"

Otabek smiled down at him, "Well let's get cleaned off and go get some sleep. It is late."

Ten minutes later, they were washed and snuggled down naked under the covers, Yurio's head resting on Otabek's shoulder. The younger boy was falling asleep and Otabek was laying stroking his hair as he drifted off. In a very sleepy voice, Yurio said,

"Hey Otabek... thank you, for being with me. I love you"

"I love you too, little man," Otabek replied but Yurio was already asleep and so he did not get the slap he had been expecting. Otabek leaned over and kissed Yurio's forehead, smiled closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep, happier than he had ever felt.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Time skip (a week later)**

Yuuri felt much more confident about going back to the ice rink to practice now that he knew that there was no threat from Ari and that Viktor was all his. They had gotten into a routine in the last week, practising during the day and shutting themselves in their room at night, to get in a more private workout! Yuuri felt a bit bad that they were neglecting everyone else by shutting themselves away every night and had told Viktor they needed to make an effort to spend some time with Yurio and Otabek that evening. Viktor had smirked at that,

"Yeah I bet they are really missing us, locked up in Yurio's room together every night! They are probably having more sex than we are!"

Yuuri had slapped Viktor on the shoulder and told him to get his mind out of the gutter but, deep down, he thought Viktor was probably right. He had never seen Yurio look as happy as he had the last week. He had been with Otabek every day at practice. They worked well together, Yurio showing Otabek how to move like he did and Otabek helping Yurio with his jumps. Viktor had complained he felt like he had been replaced! Yuuri had pointed out that Viktor was supposed to be coaching him too so he was not exactly redundant and he had his own come back to focus on!

The strange thing had been that Ari had not been at the rink much. She had not appeared the day after they met Anton and had only really been there at the same time as them twice over the last week, and Anton had been there to both times so she had stayed away from Viktor. She must have realised that there was tension there, it was hard to miss as Anton was staring daggers at Viktor pretty much constantly. Yakov had said she had been coming in early in the morning for private practice with him as she was prepping for a big event so she was most likely just distracted and maybe a little bit wary about spending too much time with Viktor, now they both had other people in their lives. Still, Yuuri wondered if she was ok, it could not be easy for her when her new love hated her oldest friend.

Yuuri was leaning against the side of the rink, talking to Viktor when Ari arrived, Anton just behind her. Yuuri raised his hand and waved, smiling at her. Ari saw him and smiled back but Yuuri thought it was a smile that did not reach her eyes.

"Viktor, we should ask Ari to come with us later for food."

Viktor started at Yuuri, "Have you lost your mind? That means that Anton will have to come. I don't know if you noticed, Yuuri but he hates me!"

"I know, but maybe that would be a good idea. You two need to clear the air and if he sees you are with me and not a threat to him and Ari, he might chill out a bit. You must have noticed Ari seems sad all the time at the moment. It can't be easy for her. And anyway, Yurio will be there, if things get out of hand, we can set him on Anton" Yuuri laughed.

Yurio heard his name and skated over with Otabek, "What you geezers saying about me now?"

"Yuuri wants to invite Ari and Anton out with us later and he said if Anton gets out of hand, you can deal with him," Viktor chuckled.

"I'll kick his ass if he starts, who the hell does that geezer think he is anyway? He stares at us all the time, it's annoying" Yurio growled.

"Easy tiger," Otabek laughed, "I think Yuuri is right though, it seems a shame that there should still be all this tension between you and Ari, Viktor."

Viktor sighed, "Fine, but you ask her Yuuri. If I ask her Anton will think I am up to something,"

Yuuri pushed himself away from the rink wall and skated over to where Ari was standing talking to Anton. He arrived just in time to hear the tail end of their conversation but thought it best to pretend he did not hear Anton as he said,

"I don't even know why he is here, he should just go back to Japan with the rest of those freaks."

Yuuri ignored Anton and spoke just to Ari, "Hey, we were wondering if you fancied coming for something to eat later, we are heading home in a few days so thought we could have a meal before we leave."

Anton replied for Ari, "No thanks, we have better things to do than hang out with you losers,"

Ari looked over at him, "Anton, what is wrong with you? Why are you calling my friends losers? They have not done anything to you, why are you being so awful? Thank you Yuuri, I would love to come out with you guys later, get Viktor to text me when and where. Are Yurio and Otabek coming?"

"Yep will be all four of us. You are welcome to come Anton, although I would not let Yurio hear you call him a loser, he is not known for taking stuff like that well! He might be small but he is feisty!"

Yuuri smiled at Anton and skated back over to Viktor and the others, hearing Ari arguing with Anton as he left.

"Well?" Viktor asked.

"Ari said yes and she wants you to text her the time and place. Anton called us losers so not sure about him." Yuuri laughed.

A low growl started to build up behind Yuuri, "He called us what?" Yurio snarled.

"Calm down Yurio, I warned him not to do it in front of you . Ari was really mad so he got told. Hopefully, she will leave him at home! But whatever, he is just a prick, ignore him."

Yurio stared at Yuuri, "Shit Piggy, he must have made you mad, I have never heard you swear before!"

"I am used to being called a loser, you do it all the time," Yuuri winked at Yurio, "But I will not have some guy who does not know us call the rest of you names,"

Viktor smiled over at Yuuri, he loved the fact he wanted to protect them. He was a lucky man to have someone like Yuuri in love with him he thought. Viktor clapped his hands together,

"Alright losers, back to work if you want to be able to eat what you want tonight, you have to earn it!"

With a laugh, the others went back to their practice.

**That Evening**

Viktor had text the restaurant details to Ari and she had replied but had not said whether Anton was coming so there was a slight tension bubbling under the surface as they waited for her to arrive. Ari walked in with Anton one step behind her.

"Oh great, the asshole is here," Yurio muttered under this breath.

Otabek slapped his leg under the table, "Be nice, little man,"

"Stop calling me that, seriously!" Yurio said

Otabek laughed, "Yeah, not going to happen,"

Viktor smiled over at them, "You two are soooo cute! But Otabek's right Yurio, give him a chance before you kill him,"

Yurio grumbled but did not say anything else. Ari and Anton arrived at the table and sat down.

"Sorry we are late, traffic was bad," Ari said. "So, shall we order?"

The atmosphere was not easy but conversation had started to flow, helped along by glasses of wine. They talked about competitions they had been involved in and Ari told them about the practice she was doing for the big event she was taking part in.

"It is exhausting but will be worth it. I always wanted to take part in a big exhibition. It is a good way to get noticed and my competing days are numbered with my age now so I want to look into ways to keep skating once I retire from competing."

"Try coaching, it worked for Viktor," Yuuri suggested. "I am sure there will be people who want to train under you."

"Can we talk about something other than bloody ice skating?" Anton slurred. He looked much drunker than he should after only a glass or two of wine.

"Anton...you promised you would behave," Ari said. "Fine, what do you want to talk about,"

"I dunno, manly stuff. Anything that does not involve sequins and prancing about in lycra," Anton sniggered.

Otabek put his hand over onto Yurio's leg again to keep him in his seat, as he could feel him practically vibrating with anger next to him. Anton saw his hand move and laughed,

"Oh God not you two as well. It get's better and better,"

"Is there a problem here Anton?" Viktor asked, who had finally had enough of Anton and his behaviour. "If you have a problem with me because of my past relationship with Ari, that's fine, but leave everyone else out of it."

Anton stared at Viktor, " You think that is the problem, oh God that is hilarious. What Ari did in her past before me is her problem, although I am surprised you knew what to do with her." He sneered.

"What the fuck is your problem geezer?" Yurio finally snapped, "Sorry Ari, but this guy is an

asshole."

"Something you know all about huh, you little freak." Anton threw back.

"Anton stop it, Yuri is just a kid for god's sake, stop calling him names. Or any of them for that matter. You are embarrassing yourself and me," Ari was almost in tears with the way things were going. The Anton at the table was not the Anton she had met and fallen in love with.

"Seriously, Ari? Look at them, a bunch of grown ass men who prance around on ice all day every day. What the hell else would I call them. It is not a sport, it's a breeding ground for freaks," Anton smirked. "And anyway, this is Russia, their type are not welcome here,"

There were shocked and appalled faces all round the table as the reality of what Anton had just said sunk in. Yuuri grabbed hold of Viktor's hand to keep him sat down as he saw his face changing from it's usual colour to a very angry red. Unfortunately, Yurio could not be stopped.

"What the fuck, I'm Russian too asshole. Don't tell me I am not welcome in my own country," Yurio yelled, starting to stand up but Otabek pulled him back into his seat.

"Don't rise to it Yura, it's his problem not ours. You can't reason with bigoted idiots." Otabek was furious but he had greater control of his emotions than Yurio did.

Ari stared at Anton, "What the hell? Their type? I thought your problem was because Viktor and I have history but it never was, was it? Your problem is with Viktor and Yuuri and now Yuri and Otabek! You only started acting like this after I told you about me getting Viktor and Yuuri back together at the rink the day they arrived. I thought you were jealous that Viktor was here and that you thought he was a threat to you. All week you have been keeping me away and I thought it was because of that. I put up with it because I loved you and wanted life to be easy, even though it hurt me to stay away from my friends. But no, it turns out the man I am meant to be marrying has a problem with men loving other men. And don't do that whole not welcome in Russia crap, Viktor and Yuri are Russian for God's sake. My God, I can't believe this is happening, I am so sorry guys. And Anton, for the record, I prance around on the ice all day, every day too!"

"You are a woman you can, and anyway, once we are married you will have other things to do. You sure as hell won't be prancing about half dressed anymore."

Ari burst into tears, "Who are you? I don't even know who you are anymore Anton. You need to leave. I don't want you here and I don't want you near me. We are over. I can't be with someone so hateful."

A look of fury passed over Anton's face. "Who the hell do you think you are bitch? No one dumps me, especially not in favour of a bunch of queers."

He stood up, knocking his chair over as he stood up, looming over Ari with his arm raised. There was a collective gasp and time seemed to stand still as he started to bring his arm down towards Ari. Everyone moved at once, but Yurio was the closest and threw himself in front of Ari in time to receive a hard punch to the side of his face which was meant for Ari. He collapsed onto the floor, stunned and shaking his head to try and clear the ringing in his ears. He looked in surprise as a trickle of blood ran past his eye. With a roar, Otabek launched himself at Anton but Viktor and Yuri got there first, Viktor pushing Anton towards the door and Yuuri holding back Otabek, telling him to see to Yurio.

"Leave Anton, now before you make things worse for yourself," Viktor said, his voice calm but even Anton, in his rage, could sense he had pushed the mild mannered Russian too far. "Leave now and we won't phone the police, although I think the manager may have already done so. Think about it, you just punched a kid in the head whilst you are trying to punch a woman,"

Anton shook Viktor's arm off and stormed out of the restaurant. Viktor turned round to see Yuuri and Ari crouching down on the floor next to Otabek who had Yurio held against him.

"I'm gonna kill that bastard," Otabek growled at Viktor. "Look what he has done,"

Yurio was leaning against Otabek looking glassy eyed and blood was running from his scalp where Anton's ring had caught him. Ari was sobbing and repeating "I am so sorry Yura," over and over again. A man walked over and knelt down next to Yurio,

"Let me see, I'm a doctor." He gently touched the wound on Yurio's head. " You need to get him to the hospital, that is going to need a couple of stitches and he might be concussed. If you need witnesses, my wife and I saw everything. Here, I'll leave you my card." He started to walk away and turned back, "And for the record, I am Russian and that man does not speak for me or anyone I know. He is a relic of the past and opinions that should have stayed there. I hope your young man is OK" he said looking at Otabek and smiling.

"Thank you," Otabek said, not really hearing, his focus completely on Yurio.

The restaurant manager called an ambulance and Otabek went with Yurio whilst Viktor went to settle the bill and arrange for a taxi to them him, Yuuri and Ari to the hospital.

"I should just go home, Viktor," Ari said, "this is all my fault. I have brought nothing but trouble to you guys since you got here."

"Don't be silly," Yuuri said. "Come with us, Yurio will appreciate it and he obviously doesn't feel like you are at fault, he was trying to protect you."

Ari nodded, her face red from crying. "Ok, I can't believe I thought Anton was a good man. He is a monster!"

Viktor pulled Yuuri to one side as they waited for the taxi, "Keep an eye on Otabek, he was very angry. Don't let him go off and do anything stupid. No matter how wrong Anton is with his beliefs, this is Russia and people like him are everywhere. We can't assume the police will be sympathetic."

Almost 45 minutes later, they arrived at the hospital to find Yurio sitting up on a stretcher in the emergency department, arguing with a doctor. Otabek was standing next to him, still looking like he wanted to kill someone.

"I am not staying here overnight, I feel fine. Seriously, it is not happening," Yurio snapped.

He was looking better than he had when they last saw him but his head was wrapped in a white bandage and the ends of his blonde hair were red with dried blood.

"You could have concussion, you took a hard blow to the head. We should keep you here for observation tonight."

"Not happening geezer."

Viktor walked over to the doctor, who did a double take on recognising him. "Could he come with us if we promise we will make sure he is not left alone at all for the next 24 hours? He is pretty stubborn when he does not want to do something. We are all staying in the same place so we can take shifts keeping an eye on him."

The doctor sighed, "Well I can't force him to stay but he needs to rest and under no circumstances be left on his own. If he starts vomiting or gets overly sleepy, bring him straight back."

"Great," Yurio said, "Let's go Otabek!"

He started to climb off the stretcher, holding onto Otabek for balance as he did. Otabek had not spoken since they got there but the anger was still flashing behind his dark eyes. Viktor caught hold of Otabek as they walked out of the department, leaving Yuuri and Ari to deal with Yurio. As they walked away, Ari grabbed Yurio in a bear hug which for once Yurio did not seem to mind. He must be concussed, Viktor thought!

"We need to talk, Otabek," Viktor said. "I know you are angry, so am I. But this needs to be dealt with properly. I will phone Yakov and tell him what has happened. We are respected sports people here, Anton will not get away with this but it will not help if you go after him."

"He hurt Yura, Viktor," Otabek said, tears in his eyes. " I am supposed to protect him and I was not fast enough."

"And now he needs you to look after him. You know how Yurio is, he will not be an easy patient! Put your energy into that for now." Viktor hugged Otabek and held him for a few seconds until a voice yelled.

"Get your hands off my boyfriend, you old pervert."

"See what I mean," Viktor laughed. "That boy is a handful."


	11. Chapter 11

**Back at the hotel**

Yurio lay propped up on pillows on his bed, Otabek sitting next to him. His head was hurting and he felt dizzy every time he moved but there was no way he was admitting that to anyone or they would drag him back to the hospital. Ari was sitting on the edge of the bed, holding his hand, which was weird.

"I am sorry Yuri, this is all my fault. I should have seen what sort of man Anton really was. But thank you, for what you did. It means a lot but I wish I could change everything that happened."

"Don't worry about it, I told you he was an asshole! Anyway, he punches like a little girl," Yurio laughed.

Ari laughed and leaned forward, gently kissing Yuri on his cheek, "I'll leave you two to talk, it's been a long night. I am staying in the spare bed in Yuuri and Viktor's room if you need anything. I don't want to go home in case Anton is about."

After she left, Yurio moved his head to look at Otabek, wincing as pain shot through his head, "You ok?"

"Yeah think I should be asking you that," Otabek said, "What the hell were you thinking?"

"I could not let him hit Ari. Only a douchebag throws a punch at a woman. Sorry did I scare you?"

"Yura, when I saw the blood and that you were not moving much, I have never felt so frightened in my life. I wanted to kill that bastard."

"Hey, I am ok, don't worry. I am tougher than I look."

"I know, little man, I know," Otabek smiled.

"Really? Still with that? Remind me I owe you a slap when I feel better," Yurio laughed

Otabek smiled, "I think there has been enough slapping for now, you will have to think of a better way to tell me off."

Yuri smirked, "I'll think of something, don't you worry! Anyway, who the hell have you been texting all night? Should I be worrying about competition?"

There was a knock on the door and Otabek rolled off the bed to go answer it, ignoring the question.. Standing in the hall were Yuuri and Viktor with Yakov behind them.

"How is he?" Yakov asked, concern on his grizzled old face.

"I'm fine, old geezer. Don't make a fuss." A voice shouted from out of the room.

Otabek stood back to allow the group to come into the room. Yurio was pushing himself up but Otabek put his hand on his shoulder and pushed him back down. "Be good or you go back to hospital!"

Yurio muttered but stayed where he was.

"I spoke to the police," Yakov said. "Anton has been arrested. The people at the restaurant gave statements and some doctor who was there did too. They all said Anton started everything and attacked Ari and Yurio for no reason. You will need to give statements but he will not be getting away with it."

Yakov glanced back at Viktor and Yuuri, "You want to tell him the rest of your hair brained plan?"

Yurio frowned and winced as it pulled on his stitches, "Oh God, what the hell did you two think up?"

Viktor walked over and sat on the bed. "We are staying in Russia, Yuuri and I. We know that once we are gone you were planning on going back to your grandfathers but we were thinking, if you wanted, you could come live with us. We were planning on going back to Japan but I can coach Yuuri as well here as I can there and, quite frankly, you need someone to keep you out of trouble." Viktor winked, squeezing Yurio's leg.

"What the hell? I am not an invalid! I will be fine." Yurio snapped. "I don't need babysitters. I just got punched...once!"

"We know," Yuuri soothed "But, you may not want to hear this, we are fond of you Yurio and thought it would be good for you to have support now that it is going to all come out. The reason Anton attacked you will get out, you know that right? You have been outed as gay, we all have and we want to be here to support you."

Otabek cleared his throat, "I'm staying too."

"What the actual hell?" Yurio yelled, "Damn that hurt my head!" However, despite the protests, Yurio was thrilled that his boyfriend would be with him full time. He had been dreading Otabek having to leave to go home.

"That is who I have been texting all night. I spoke to Yakov and he has agreed to transfer me to being coached under him. My old coach is ok with it so, I am staying. To be honest, I think it is a good career move for me, Yakov can teach me new things to help me improve and I can be with you, so win, win" Otabek grinned.

Yurio sat and stared . "Yeah I am not sure I am the one with concussion here. You lot have lost your minds! But fine, whatever, do what you want."

Yurio would not say it but despite his throbbing head, he had never been happier. Up until the point he had been punched, he had been having the best time surrounded by Viktor and Yuuri and, of course, Otabek. It felt good, like family. But it would be a cold day in hell before he admitted it, especially to Viktor and Piggy. He wondered if Otabek would be able to live with them if he moved in with the lovebirds.

Viktor stood up off the bed and with Yakov and Yuuri headed towards the door. "Get some rest Yurio. Otabek, one of us will come take over in a bit so you can get some rest."

Otabek nodded, " I am fine, but ok thanks."

As the others left, Yurio looked up at Otabek. "Are you really staying?"

"Yep, I am afraid you are stuck with me, little man." Otabek grinned. "Shucks now I am owed two punishments," he winked.

Yurio laughed, "I am tired Otabek, can I sleep for a while?"

"Yep but I need to wake you up in an hour ok?"

"Yeah fine," Yurio closed his eyes and started to drift off. Things were about to change big time but he wasn't bothered at all. He realised he was surrounded by people who genuinely cared for him and he fell asleep looking forward to the future.


End file.
